Current power semiconductor devices such as MOSFETs are designed to have a low on-state resistance, which is often referred to as R(DS)on. Different approaches have been suggested to reduce R(DS)on. Examples are compensation devices such as superjunction devices and devices having gate and field electrodes in trenches. The field electrodes are typically clamped to source potential to improve depletion of the drift region between adjacent trenches.